Twin Dragons
by Writer of the North
Summary: Eragon is at a loss after the Death of Oromis but Nasuada sends him on a mission, little did he know that this mission would change his life forever. My version of book 4. On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 traveling

**After quite a few negative reviews towards the earlier chapters I decided to go back and redo them. So here is Chapter 1 2.0. And thank you to my awesome beta Sharpened Pencil, who basically wrote half of this. So I guess that would almost make her a co-author.**

**I don't own the Inheritance cycle.**

The bitter cold waters of Leona Lake shone with freckles of royal blue as Saphira swam through with Eragon and Arya on her back. The mighty sapphire dragon pulled out of the water and landed on the shore with a thud. With two graceful leaps, Eragon and Arya jumped off of Saphira and dried themselves off with the instantaneous power of magic.

_Be careful, little one_. Saphira blinked, her eyes glistening more than normal. _You know it pains me to leave you once more. The Empire is no safe haven for a hatchling. _

_Aye._ Eragon paused, remembering the dull sting of loneliness that had flooded him the previous time he and Saphira parted. _But I have Arya, and I promise I won't return with soldiers on our tails this time._

_I will hold you to your word._ For a moment, they said nothing, merely resting in their companionship. _And little one?_

Yes, Saphira?

Do not mourn our masters during this time, Eragon, for concentration is vital. They would not have wanted any harm to befall you simply because you were not focused.

…I love you, Saphira.

And I you.

After the farewells were given, Arya and Eragon began their crossing through the wilderness. They ran long distances without respite, often traveling away from the road to avoid any witnesses. And by the time they were halfway there, Eragon had blisters on his feet that tore away at his strength. Yet after less than a fortnight, Eragon and Arya were a mere couple leagues away from their destination, Dras-Leona.

"Do you think we should visit Brom's tomb upon our return?" Eragon asked Arya. "I swore I would visit Brom's tomb and protect the diamond from thieves."

"Another oath, Eragon?"

He made no response.

Arya sighed, a hint of annoyance touching her voice. "Possibly, if we are not chased by soldiers all the way from Dras-Leona."

They continued their pace for nigh on an hour. When they were able to spot Dras-Leona in the distance and Helgrind on its flank, Arya removed the skirt from her pack and tied it over the leggings she wore. To Eragon's relief, they decided to walk the remaining distance.

As they approached Dras-Leona, Eragon's mind was flooded with memories. He remembered the auction for slaves he had witnessed, and the passionate anger he had had for freeing the victims and inflicting punishment on the guilty. He remembered the poor children, running around like rabid dogs throughout the city, treasuring even the smallest crumb of food they might encounter.

Finally, Eragon and Arya arrived at the Gate, where two guards dressed in the king's armor were waiting. The spears of the guards were crossed, sending a straightforward message: No one trespasses.

"What is your business in Dras-Leona?" one of them asked. From the man's expression, and from gentle glances at his mind, Eragon came to the conclusion that this man had been forced to join the king simply because he was old enough to. He had no delight in working under Galbatorix.

Eragon cleared his throat, saying in a tired tone, "My sister and I are fleeing from Feinster, as the Varden have taken over it. We have come to stay with our Uncle."

"You may pass," said the second guard, after gaining approval from the first.

The guards raised their spears towards the sky as Eragon and Arya surpassed them. They dragged their feet tiredly, walking slowly to express their exhaustion.

In the lower district of the city, they found a familiar place that brought back yet more memories to Eragon. It was the Golden Globe, the cheap inn that Eragon had stayed at with Brom while they were on the trail of the Ra'zac.

Inside their room, Eragon and Arya took off their packs and prepared to fall into the deep coma of sleep, where Eragon could linger on his feeling of loneliness without Saphira, where he could lose his aches and drop into the sea of slumber.

But the last thing he heard before sleep overtook him was, "We will strike in the morning."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The morning came all took quickly for Eragon, he who had not yet gotten over the aches of the previous day. He groaned as he sat up, and stretched like a cat, feeling his tense muscles weak from the run of the day prior. Just then, he heard something pop. He spun around to look at the bed, wondering if Arya was awake yet. He found her already up and moving.

"We must not tarry," Arya said irritably. "Time is of the essence."

After following their harsh and quick morning routine, they readied to fulfill their mission, which was to gather as many recruits as they could from the city of Dras-Leona. For it would not be long until the Varden seized Dras-Leona and from there headed to the capital itself, Urû'baen.

Then, they used magic to alter their body features, to make their ears rounder, and lower their high, Elvin cheek bones. Prepared to rush out of the city at a moment's notice, they left for the palace.

It was a complicated climb up to the palace, but they finally made it after a short time. Set with a strategy, they whispered a spell to alter their bodies and make them transparent, and after the invisibility spell was complete, they went indoors.

Once inside, they found their way the servants' quarters by analyzing the surrounding guards' minds. Arya and Eragon quickly searched inside for some servant's clothes, with the intention of using them as disguises.

Looking for them reminded Eragon of the time when he had been chased out of huge Cathedral that overlooked the city of Dras-Leona. He remembered Snowfire and Cadoc, and all his adventures with Brom. But Eragon quickly blinked away the memories and changed into his new servant's attire, slipping the new clothes over his existing ones.

Afterward, they grabbed nearby cleaning utensils and wash rags to complete their concealing outfits. Energy pumping through their veins, they headed towards Marcus Tábor's private quarters, planning to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2 Duty

**Okay here it is folks! Chapter 2, 2.0. **

Eragon and Arya reached the entrance of Marcus Tabor's quarters within minutes. They were ready, set with a plan, prepared to take him down. Unfortunately, the two palace guards stationed there stopped them, holding up their spears with wary frowns.

"I haven't seen you two around here before," one of the guards remarked, squinting his eyes.

"We formerly worked elsewhere," Arya explained calmly. "We were sent here just this morning, on account of a spreading illness the other servants received."

"Aye," the second guard grumbled. "It's getting worse, is it not?"

"Aye," Eragon agreed, with a quick downward jerk of his head. "Fine sirs, may we pass?"

The first answered, "Very well." And the guards pulled back their spears, clearing the way.

When they entered the room, Eragon had to stop for a moment, new thoughts welcoming themselves into his mind. Displayed on the walls were extravagant images of the rulers of old. A pleasing aroma wafted throughout the room. And two settees were placed at the rear of room, facing a grand window that overlooked the entire city of Dras-Leona.

_How can Marcus Tabor live at peace, knowing he is living in riches while his city is suffering from poverty?_ Eragon thought.

Then they set to work, cleaning the ornate marble floors, and wiping the dust from all of Marcus Tabor's conceded wealth. From a quick mental glance at his surroundings, Eragon found the lord of Dras-Leona sitting in another room that was connected to the bedroom. He neared the door, and, while placing a single hand on the doorknob, quietly uttered, _"Deyja."_

Regrettably, the outcome was not a quiet one. Marcus let out a deafening cry, loud enough for the guards outside the bedroom to hear. Eragon recoiled, covering his ears that were absorbing pain from the shock. Arya covered her ears as well.

The guards burst through the bedroom doors, spears held high. Eragon looked up, startled.

From behind the guards, Arya murmured a few words from the Ancient Language, and, as quickly as the guards arrived, they were out. They fell to the floor, motionless like rag dolls.

Hastily, Eragon and Arya took the two guards and dragged them outside the bedroom doors, afterwards hastening back to the servants' quarters.

Upon their arrival, they dropped their buckets now filled with mucky water, took off their extra clothes, and placed their filthy rags on nearby tables. Then they left the Palace as quickly as they could, without raising any alarm, to Eragon's relief.

Soon they were back at the Golden Globe. They retrieved their belongings, strapped on their weapons, and left quickly. They then started their walk to the immense Gate that protected the damned city.

_We did it,_ Eragon thought, glee covering his expression, _we did it,_ _and no one suspected a thing!  
_  
His moment of happiness was interrupted, by a sudden sounding alarm. The entire city of Dras-Leona was silent for a brief moment, until chaos laced its way throughout the city.

_Barzul!_ Eragon thought, angry at their lack of good fortune.

With unspoken agreement, Eragon and Arya quickened their pace considerably. Unfortunately, when they arrived, the guards were forbidding any departures.

"I suppose we won't be able to leave without being noticed," Arya murmured to Eragon.

Eragon grunted. "Aye."

When they were close to the Gate, Eragon heard Arya say, _"Slytha,"_ causing the Gate guards to fall asleep. They fell to the ground, as the surrounding peoples gaped in surprise.

Once Eragon and Arya were out of Dras-Leona, they resumed their average walking pace, gradually building up to their full speed, as lithe as gazelles, and many times faster than the fastest human. Eragon looked up at the sky, noticing a blue birdlike figure flying high in the sky.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried out with his mind.

It took but a moment for a response to sound_. Eragon_!

Their minds rushed together, embracing one another and once again becoming a single entity.

_Do you see it?_ Eragon asked, after the greetings were given.

_Brom's tomb is not far from where you are,_ Saphira confirmed.

The land flew by as they ran, as they were now a league away from Dras-Leona. Helgrind, the Gates of Death, passed by, reminding Eragon of his long-gone sworn enemies, the Ra'zac. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and rested in satisfaction of what he was soon about to do.

Eragon and Arya slowed their pace as they found themselves behind a large hill. Saphira was resting there, eyeing the two with her mystic sapphire eyes. They leaped onto her back, enjoying the reunion.

_Was the mission successful?_

It was, Eragon verified.

_And did you keep your oath?_

Eragon hesitated. _For the most part, yes. After the alarm sounded of Marcus Tabor's death, the guards at the Gate refused to let anyone leave._

_And what did you do? Announce yourself to the world and try to convince the guards to let you go?_

We simply put them to sleep and left.

Always. Whenever I leave you, you get yourself into trouble. Even when you so swear it.

There were no guards on our tails as we left.

Mmh.

Saphira jumped off the ground, and with two powerful flaps of her wings, she ascended into the sky. They flew for a mere two minutes before they arrived at the diamond tomb.

Arya jumped off of Saphira and landed lightly on her feet, eager to see the tomb Saphira created for Brom only hours after his death.

So many memories, Eragon thought, remembering how Brom, his father, had given up his life to save Eragon. He remembered how Murtagh, his very rival, had saved Eragon and Saphira from the wrath of the Ra'zac. He remembered when Brom confessed he used to be a Rider. But it was all over now.

"Eragon!" Arya called, interrupting Eragon's thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked, jumping off of Saphira.

He hurried towards the tomb and gasped at what he saw.

The tomb was broken open, and his father's body, sword, and staff were all missing!


	3. Chapter 3 resurection

Eragon collapsed sobbing on to his knees. _NO! NO! NO! How could this have happened!_ His father's diamond tomb had been shattered and his father's body, sword and staff were missing. When the diamond tomb was created he placed wards around it so no robbers could steal the diamond. What he saw though was what he feared most. A magician or something of the sorts broke into his father's tomb.

While he was trying to recuperate Arya was looking around for clues to what had happened. She saw a pair of foot prints leading away from the tomb, but none leading to.

_That's odd. _She thought, she followed the footprints down the hill a little bit and ended up behind a large rock. What she saw next shocked her to the core. Right there behind the rock stood Brom. She managed to sputter out "What are you doing here? You _died!" _

He did not answer immediately. "Shh not so loud! I am here because I am needed."

"I will expect a full answer out of you later."

"And you will get one, all in good time." He replied.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He heard hushed voices a ways off. _Saphira, are you thinking what I am thinking?_ _Do you think that-?_

_Yes precisely, let us go see if we are right. _Eragon got up and followed Arya's foot prints and quizzically another pair. The foot prints lead him to a large rock and then went behind the rock. Around that rock was the most shocking thing he had seen today. His father was standing behind the rock talking to Arya in hushed voices. They immediately quit when they saw him though.

Saphira's head snaked around the other side of the rock. _You have a lot of explaining to do for yourself, old man. _She projected her though so they all could hear it.

"Yes, yes I know. Let us not tarry here though. We must find somewhere safe to talk about this." Brom said. After assessing the situation around them they decided to just leave everything as it was. They all climbed onto Saphira and were off.

_So little one, where to?_

_There is a clearing up ahead about a league to the right. Let us land there. _ Eragon felt Arya's grip tighten around his waist as Saphira started her dive down. As quick as it started it was over. As soon as Saphira's paws touched ground he jumped off her back. It was a jump that would have broken many bones if not killed a normal human. When Saphira's back was a little lower to the ground Brom and Arya both jumped off. They landed each with a _thud _almost simultaneously.

Once the dust had settled Eragon said strait out "So how are you alive father?"

"So Oromis told you. Hmm, I guess it was your right to know. As I said to Arya earlier I am here because I am needed. Alagaesia was in desperate need of a rider of eld since Oromis died." Brom said. Tears almost instantaneously threatened to fall from Eragon's eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain how you are here. All you did was explain why you are here." Arya stated.

"Yes you are right once again Arya. Well you see when I died I was taken to the void, but it is not like you would expect it. It was like I was on the top of the world, literally. I was standing on clouds far above the land, I could just barley make out Alagaesia. Ahead of me were large pearly gates. I heard a deep resounding voice in my mind say "_You many see your friends and loved ones but you are not here to stay, you must go back". _So I visited Selena, My Saphira and many other people. Apparently Morzan and the other Forsworn had gone to a place called 'Hell' to be tortured for eternity. Serves them right. As I planned on leaving Oromis and Glaedr showed up. They informed me of your progress and all the things that had happened since I had died. Soon though the voice that had first sounded in my mind said "_Enough your time here is done for now, go back and help your son defeat an evil tyrant." _and with that much of a warning I was whisked away back to my diamond tomb, which I found broken open. I saw Saphira on the horizon and as to not scare you my son and have the possibility of having you or Saphira harm me, I hid out of site. Not very well though, seeing how Arya found me almost instantly. Anyways, that is what has happened to me since I died so many months ago. What has happened with you and the Varden since I last heard.?"

_Enough we have delayed here enough; we must get back to the Varden. _

"You are right Saphira the time has escaped me. We can finish our conversation on the way back to the Varden." Eragon said. And with that they filed back on to Saphira and were off.


	4. Chapter 4 talking and planning

**This ****is not**** the permanent chapter four. It is merely a temporary chapter so I can put the first three new chapters up. **

The flight back to the Varden seemed like it flew by. One minute Eragon was telling Brom what happened after his death, the next they were landing at the Varden.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nasuada sat in anticipation while waiting for news of Eragon and Arya's mission when one of her Guards came in. "Lady Nightstalker, Saphira has landed, they will be here shortly." The Urgal announced.

Out of habit her fingers started drumming the desk. _How long does it take to walk from Eragon's tent to here? _

"Lady Nasuada, Eragon Shadeslayer request permission to enter." A guard said

"Let him in." she replied Eragon strode in followed by Arya and strangely a man in a black cloak, his face was unfortunately hidden behind the cloak. "How did the mission fare?"

'It went according to plan, Marcus Tabor is dead. That is not the only reason we are here though." Eragon said as he beckoned the man in the cloak to remove the hood. The hood slowly fell away revealing Brom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Murtagh sat silently waiting for his time to strike. _This is for the good of the Varden. _ He thought

_Really Murtagh kidnapping Nasuada is for the good of the Varden? I know you are gonna give her the egg but really is it that smart? Couldn't you get a lone soldier to come up here and give it to him? _Commented Thorn

_I've already thought of that, I don't trust just anyone._

_No, you just want it to hatch for Nasuada don't you?_

_No._ he said sheepishly

_Don't lie to me rider, i know you. I may not have been with you when you were in Farthen Dûr but I have seen your memories and felt your emotions. You love her. _Thorn said as if it were that simple. As if they weren't planning to kidnap one of the most powerful people in Alagaesia. As if they weren't under Galbatorix's control. And as if Elva wasn't watching them right now….

**Yeah I know it's kinda short, **_**but**_** this is only a temporary chapter. TEMPORARY! Got it? Good.**


	5. Chapter 5 trust

**Ok I'll try to make the chapters longer but it may be hard. I'll at least try and make them 500 words. BUT I do need reviews ppl! I'm not gonna update without them. R&R**

**I don't own Eragon and if I did my stories would actually be happy not so damn depressing!**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

"I would not do that if I were you, _rider._" Sneered Elva

Murtagh shot around at the adult voice of the little child. "So you're the one they are talking about, the one that my dumb ass brother _blessed_ in Farthen Dûr, the one that can feel if people are hurting."

"If you say so rider, and as I can tell you are hurting very badly right now. You are yearning for Nasuada, yearning for her to love you. Well luck may be on your side Murtagh." She spit his name out as if it tasted like rotten fish and left.

_**Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas **_

Nasuada suddenly fell like she needed to go on a walk. So she dismissed her guards with only Elva by her side as she walked briskly to the edge of camp. She soon got to some hills and decided to climb them. Why shouldn't she it was a nice day and she had plenty of time? Suddenly she felt a mind press against her but before she could put up walls she realized that it was no less then Murtagh.

_Murtagh?_ She asked

_No less then_

_What are you doing here?_

_I came here for you _

_So you didn't come here to destroy the Varden?_

_No I came here for Wiol ono, for you. There is a grove of tress on the top of the hill you are on, meet me there. _

_How do I know Galbatorix isn't controlling you though and you're not just luring me there to kill me?_

_Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, upon my word as rider. You can trust me Nasuada._

_Ok I trust you Murtagh. _Nasuada shook her head and walked to the top of the hill where Murtagh was supposedly waiting.

.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a

Nasuada had been missing for a few hours and Arya decided to go looking for her. She didn't have to run very far before she saw her staggering back, dress ruffled as if it had been put on hastily with what Arya thought impossible……the green dragon egg.

**Sorry it took awhile to update. Click the little green and grey button by the bottom of the screen. You know you want to. I might even enable anonymous reviews for a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6 the next generation

**People you SERIOUSLY have an issue with updating! Nobody has reviewed since chapter 2!! Is it that hard to review? There has been like 100-200 people at least who have read this since Wednesday the 16****th**** won't SOMEBODY review!?!?!?!?! Seriously Update I'm gonna make the rest of the chapters Cliff hangers if you don't review, or maybe put this story on hold till I get at least 3 review. I may increase the number idk.**

**I don't own Eragon if I did I would throw CP into Alagaesia and have him killed by Brom!**

Brom stared into the distance as he thought. _If only….no that's stupid he would have killed her anyways, why am I even still brooding over this anyways? She's long gone. _A little voice in the back of his head (which he would've recognized if CP didn't kill him! (The voice was Elva's)) Said _because she was your dragon and you loved her, _

a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.....17

Eragon was waiting patiently in Nasuada's pavilion where Arya had told him, Saphira, and Brom to meet. Excitement was in her voice when she told him, but also concern. _I wonder what is so important that all of us need be here. And where is Nasuada, this is her pavilion…_ Eragon's thoughts were interrupted Arya who was half carrying half dragging, Nasuada who was carrying the green dragon egg.

Instinctively both Brom and Arya reached towards the egg, and they touched it at the same time. They pulled away as the egg started to crack. The crack soon spider webbed across the egg, and then it exploded violently and two dragons crawled out.

One was a rich emerald color much like the egg, this one crawled towards Arya, and the other was a bluish-green like the color of the ocean. This one crawled towards Brom. Brom shook his head in disbelief. How could _he _be a rider again? He didn't deserve to be one again after what had happened to Saphira.

Similar thoughts were going through Arya's head. _Me? Why me? I'm not a good person, just look at me I've denied Eragon countless times even though I know I love him. Why me? _Her thought and Brom's alike were interrupted by a huge wave of hunger.Arya was about to speak up when Eragon said "Come, let's go to the cooks' tents and get some food for the little guys, as I recall Saphira was very hungry when she hatched." But when Brom and Arya Picked up their dragons a searing pain shot through their right arm. _Barzul! How could I have forgotten the Gedwëy Ignasia?!?_ , thought Arya as she looked down at her hand at the silvery mark now in her hand.

Brom looked just as annoyed that he had forgotten about the Gedwëy Ignasia. His was different though, instead of being the customary silver his was a metallic bluish-green much like his dragon. _That's strange _he thought

a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.....17.

"So Arya, what are you going to name your dragon?" Asked Eragon as they were sitting in Eragon's tent talking about what they were going to do about training and such.

"Well I was thinking, since it is a male, that I was going to name him Eridor since he was the last king of the Dragons, but then my father's name popped into my head, and I thought: why not after all he was the last king of the Elves. So I named him Evander." explained Arya.

"And what about you father?" Eragon asked.

"Medousa" he said simply for he was deep in thought about how to find Undbitr.

**See I can make a chapter that is 500 words long! I just don't like to. Review or I won't update. Just click that big green and gray button! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So after 4 reviews I decided to update. Man I was researching about wicca to see what it was, that is some fucking weird shit right there man. Especially the Dianic thing to. Well enough of me blabbering onto the long awaited chapter!**

**Do I really need to say it?**

Eragon smiled as he walked to Nasuada's tent. He couldn't believe that Arya was a Rider. _Maybe she will love me now._ , he thought. He soon got to his destination and once again the guards stopped him. _It's not like they don't know me, its getting quite annoying. _Finally he was permitted in. "you summoned me m'lady?" he asked

"Yes, yes I have an important message for you and Arya from Queen Islanzadi." Nasuada stated as Arya walked in.

Arya sat down in one of the many chairs in Nasuada's pavilion and asked "And pray tell, what was the message?"

"She summoned you to Oromis and Glaedr's funeral."

"Nas-" Eragon started

"Before you speak know that I permit you to go with Arya and your father on one condition: you must contact me twice a day, if I don't hear from you for two day then I will assume you dead or captured. You may leave tomorrow at dawn and the funeral will take place 3 days form tomorrow." Nasuada told Eragon

After a few parting words Arya and Eragon said 'thank you' and left. Eragon and Arya soon parted ways and each went to their tents.

m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m

He tried not to scream as the whip bit into his flesh for the 100th time. This was just the beginning; the next torture was much worse and done by Galbatorix himself. It was worth it though he helped the Varden, and he got to see _her _again.

a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a

Arya smiled at her newly named dragon, Evander. He had eyes exactly like her fathers'. Oh she missed him, they used to dance.

_She smiled up at her father as they twirled around.. She spun and she swayed without a care in the world. While her father stared down at her with the weight of the world on his shoulders it's been a long day for him but he hides it because he just loves her that much. Little did she know that this would be the last time they did this. Just two weeks later he would be ruthlessly murder by ad old friend. She didn't know that though, she just loved to dance._

_How innocent I was then._ Though Arya _If only we could regain what was lost…. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold, wet nose that pushed her elbow. It was Evander indicating that he wanted to be scratched. He hadn't leaned to say many things yet besides a few names and words. She laughed, maybe old things couldn't be regained but new things could be found.

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.

_So what do you think of the new editions to your race Saphira?_ Asked Eragon

_Well… I is nice to know that I'm not the only female and the survival of my race isn't solely on my shoulders. But there is still a chance that Medousa could be stolen by Galbatorix. I think Brom is to wise to let that happen. _

_Well he already lost one dragon it could happen again_

_Little one you're making my namesake sound like and inanimate object, and your own father look like a fool. _

_But that's what I do best….. Big one. _

_Ugh, don't call me that, it makes me feel fat._

_You, Fat? Who would think of such a thing?_

_Don't make me lick you….._

_m.m.m..m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m._

_Barzul!_ He cursed _I really need to get out of here_. Galbatorix had just finished his last torture session and he still ached. He had been permitted to heal his wounds, but no matter how much he healed himself he always felt sore for days afterwards. _Damn Galbatorix _ he thought. _If only there was a way that I could attack him directly without sacrificing innocent people._

_Little one what are you doing?_

_Shh! I'm trying to think!_

_What do you mean you are trying to figure out how to think or I'm impairing you from thinking?_

_The latter! Now I really need to think and unless you can help it would really be nice if you stopped interrupting me._

_I'll help._

_Ok, promise not to tell you know who? _**(Not Voldomort)**

_Of course why?_

_Because I'm planning to kill Galbatorix and I have an idea._

**Well that was kinda a cliffy. It was about 130 words longer than I originally planned it but, the more words the better! Also a kinda disclaimer. In the little flashback thing of Arya's I kinda used some things from the song Cinderella. I don't own the song. Have any of you read Politically correct fairytales?**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 realease

**In an effort to beat The Thought Catalyst in revealing Murtagh's master plan to escape Galbatorix I decided to update again, and so far I am winning, well defiantly not in length but in fastness. This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but hey, I'm updating aren't I? So be Happy and excited! Murtagh might get free! Also a 'secret' will be revealed to Murtagh in this chapter. I am sacrificing the comfortableness of my butt on this stupid bench thing by my window so you better enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Eragon, but don't give it to me I would ruin it. **

_And what is this genius plan of yours?_ Asked Thorn

_Well it involves Eragon, Galbatorix and true names_. Murtagh started

_Well that's kinda obvious isn't it?_

_You know how nice it would be if you stopped interrupting me._

_Yea, but its fun to annoy you. I'll stop now though, you may continue._

_Ok since __**he **__might be listening I will just tell you what you need to know. First you need to change your true name, I will help you with that, then once I tell you meet me by the throne room with your saddle on and be ready to fly by the seats of our pants from there. _Murtagh said.

_What do you by fly by the seats of our pants? I fly with my wings, and you don't fly at all._

_It's just an expression Thorn_

Back in his room Murtagh locked his door and went to his water basin. "Well time to start phase one I guess." He said "Draumr kopa" an outline of his brother showed up, "Eragon." He said

"Murtagh, what are you doing?" Eragon asked taking a sharp intake of breath.

"I need help changing my true name and Thorn's." Murtagh said

"Really?" Eragon asked excitedly.

"Yes but I do not know exactly how to do it." Murtagh confessed

"Well you just change something about yourself. Can you tell me what your true name is then I may be able to help you." Eragon asked

"Its desperate lone rider." Murtagh whispered

"Can you hold on a second Murtagh? I need to go get some people." Eragon said then disappeared. Murtagh got up and started pacing the room. A good 15 minutes passed till Eragon showed up again "I have brought Arya and Nasuada with me hopefully with all our combined efforts we will be able to change it. You don't mind me telling them your true name do you?" Eragon asked

"No it will be changed soon anyways." Murtagh said

b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.b.

_Brom stared a Medousa and she stared back at him. This is Galbatorix he is a bad man and is our enemy. He has a black dragon named Shrukin. He stole Shrukin from my friend because his original dragon Jarnunvösk was killed by urgals in his foolishness. This is Murtagh_ he explained showing her a mental image of him. _He is Eragon's half brother and is Galbatorix's slave. He has a red dragon named Thorn. _he continued showing her pictures of people and explaining them. e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e "How about we tell him who your father is?" suggested Arya "I don't see why not." Eragon said as he went over to the basin and said "Murtagh I have something to tell you." "What is it Brother?" asked Murtagh "I am only your half brother." Eragon confessed "What!?!" exclaimed Murtagh, "Then who is your father?" "Brom. You are the only child of Morzan that I know of." Eragon stated in the ancient language. As Murtagh took it all in Arya said "Well that didn't go well. It just made him lonelier. Why don't you tell him your secret?" "Are you sure I should?" Nasuada asked "Positive, I know it will change his name." Arya said "What are you two talking about? Inquired Eragon but being completely ignored "Well here goes nothing." Nasuada said and went over to the basin. "Murtagh I also have something to tell you." "Are you going to tell me that Selena is not my mother now?" Murtagh snapped. "No…. I was going to tell you that I… I love you." Eragon gasped "I have since I first laid eyes on you in Farthen Dur." Nasuada said confidently "Then you should know that I love you to and- IT CHANGED! My true name changed!" Murtagh said excitedly "Thank you Eragon, Arya and especially you Nasuada. Now I have to help Thorn." "Oh, Murtagh before you do that know that you are invited to come to the Varden when you are done there." Nasuada said "Thank you." Murtagh said and ended the spell. While their faces were fading away Murtagh contacted Thorn and said. _Time to change your true name to buddy._ Love it? Hate it? Review! 


	9. Chapter 9 Ariel

**Ok this chapter is kinda short but at least I'm updating, right? There is a major OC in this to. For some reason I just had to write it. The OC is gonna play a fairly large part in this story to. I am also starting another story just about her. I do have the next few chapters written I just need to type them. i am so sorry i haven't updated before this but after all the hoopla of Aims i moved and just haven't had the time to update. Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own the OC's. They are mine!!!**

It was working. His friend's eldest son was falling right into his trap. He had changed his true name but the problem was that, it wasn't the thing binding him. Oh no, what was binding him was much more complicated…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ariel stared out her window in her bedroom. Something didn't feel right. She looked around her huge room. Everything was still in place; her painting supplies and easel, the precious painting of her mother, who had died 17 years ago, and the most important thing, Isabelle. Her mother had been a dragon rider years ago. Her dragon, Isabelle, had been one of the first to die because of Galbatorix. Well she hadn't exactly died; she had disgorged her Eldunari hours before her death. Isabelle had supposedly been one of Jumonvosk's only friends. Her mother had barely escaped with Isabelle's Eldunari, before Galbatorix went mad with grief.

Ariel was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She sighed and went to the door to open it up. When she did she was greeted by her hand maid Misty who said "Your father requires your presence down stairs madam"

"Tell him I will be down in a minute." Ariel stated closing her door. She leaned her back against the door and sighed. This was going to be a long day, and it was just beginning. She made her way down the stairs to the sitting room.

"How are you, my daughter?" her father asked is a somewhat forced cheerfulness.

"Fine father, May I ask why you called me down here?" Ariel asked politely

"Well I might as well get to the point. I called you down here to tell you that," he sighed, "that I am not your father."

Ariel gasped "What? Then who is?" she asked shocked

"Nineteen years ago he made me promise not to tell you till I saw fit. Have you heard of Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom, and Bane of the Raz'ac?"

"Yes a few times," she said quizzically, "but what does this have to do with who my father is?"

"Eragon is your brother."

"So Brom's my father?" she asked, putting two and two together

"Yes, there are still two more things I need to tell you though. First, your mother didn't die in a fire; she died of exhaustion after giving birth to Eragon. And second Brom is alive and is most likely flying close to here with Eragon." Her, well he wasn't her father, so what was he?

"Okay, so if you are not my father then what are you?" Ariel asked even more confused.

"I am your uncle, and I suggest you go up and get packed to go meet your father and brother. Be quick about it to." He said and she headed up to her room. _She is on her way brother._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful day, even though he was going to his master's funeral, Eragon was happy. His father, Arya, and Saphira were with him and they were flying, it was pure bliss. It was a bit uncomfortable though, with three people and two dragons all riding on Saphira, not to mention it was tiring on Saphira. Eragon looked back at his father, he looked distant. _He is probably just talking to Medousa_.

The reality was that Brom was actually talking to his brother about Ariel. Eragon had no Idea about that though. He also had no Idea that his blood family wasn't just limited to the male gender.

**sorry if this seemed rushed**


	10. Chapter 10 Return to the Varden

**So schools out (its actually been out for a couple weeks), but I finally have time to update. Once again I am updating off my moms laptop because I STILL haven't gotten my computer. Now I am not expecting to get it till my Birthday in July. So just hang on. I do have all the way up to chapter 13 written, or in the process of being written, on paper. I just need to find time to type it up. I am also gonna put a poll up on my profile that I NEED you guys to vote on. OK? **

**I don't own Eragon or the little bit of Shrek plot I used. **

Murtagh ran down the stairs to the dungeon. He stopped at a door that was hardly noticeable. It was the color of the stone around it. He quietly said the required spells and opened the door to the treasury. He hastily went in and closed the door. He murmured the spell of invisibility and looked around. He grabbed a sack and started. He got ten of the most important Eldunari. Next he got a few riders' swords. Brom's, Vrael's, Eragon I's sword, and Anurin's swords' were a few that he grabbed. Murtagh went over to the precious jewelry next. He grabbed a necklace, bracelet and ring for Nasuada. He made sure none of the items had and curses on them and left.

Then he ran to the dragon hold where Thorn was. He saddled up Thorn and deposited the re-stolen treasures in the saddle bags. _Thorn, meet me by the Throne room in ten minutes, okay?_

_Yes little one, are we breaking out?_

_Yes we are, finally. _Murtagh ran back down to the Throne room in roughly ten minutes. Thorn was there waiting. _Ok when I signal you come crashing through the window that Galbatorix made of himself and we will go. _

_Ok stay safe little one. _

Murtagh had sent a servant of his in there to distract Galbatorix. He quietly went in; Galbatorix had his back to him and was torturing his servant Bertha. She was crying out in pain begging for mercy.

Murtagh snuck around in the shadows, getting closer to the throne and Galbatorix. Soon he was close enough to Galbatorix to strike. How he had not sensed Murtagh yet he did not know. It was his time now, Murtagh struck out with Zar'oc. It did not hit any wards. _He is too arrogant for his own good. _Zar'oc hit the king's side, making an inch deep gash. This caught Galbatorix's attention alright. _Now Thorn!_

Galbatorix lashed out with his black sword, Deyja. Murtagh jumped back and brought Zar'oc up in an attempt to slice off the tyrants head. Deyja blocked Zar'oc just in time Thorn came crashing through the window and bits of colored glass rained down on the men. Murtagh thought that Shrukin would be present but he was not. With the distraction on Thorn Murtagh struck out with Zar'oc one more time at Galbatorix's head. The evil King put his arm up just in time, but it was just his arm. Zar'oc sliced right through the flesh and bone, cutting off the king's hand. At that moment Shrukin entered the Throne room. _That's good enough I guess. Let's go Thorn!_ Murtagh jumped on Thorn and they flew out of the hell hole that had held them captive for the last year.

**Ok I should have the next chapter up soon! Gonna start typing it now. Kay?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 oh traveling, what fun

**I am back again and hopefully the last time on this compy. My birthday is coming up and I am working so I should be able to get my very own brand new dell desktop not long after the 17****th****. **

**Restrained freedom- I really don't know what it was, and yes somehow I will make it less tawdry this time.**

**Abbyforth- would you like to be my Beta then? :b**

**Eliza C.- thanks for the review!**

**Majide bunny- it wasn't soon but I'm updating. I promise I will update faster though.**

**Anonymous elinlord- I have a life besides incase you didn't notice. So quit complaining. You try and constantly update fast with all the things I have to do.**

**Updated 7- -2010**

**I don't own the inheritance cycle, and don't give it to me as a birthday present cuz book 4 would never get done.**

Ariel had been walking for a few hours before she decided to take a break. Her pack weighed heavily on her shoulders making them ache. It made a loud thump when it fell to the ground. She grabbed her wineskin out of her pack and took a swig. Ariel looked around; the forest around her was full of life. On the trees squirrels chased each other. On the ground a rabbit hopped around sniffing for food. A mother sparrow fed her babies fresh worms. It was paradise. Ariel took one last swig out of the wineskin, grabbed her pack and started walking again, away from the little paradise.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eragon looked at Arya with concern. "Are you feeling alright Arya?" Eragon asked.

"I am just not used to flying. That is all" she replied. Eragon turned back around and watched the two smaller dragons attempt to fly alongside Saphira. They were only a week old but they could already glide fairly well. The little dragons would glide down a few hundred feet before Brom would bring them back up with magic. Occasionally Arya or he would do it to give Brom a break. They made steady progress this way for quite a while. Soon though the dragons got tired of doing that and after a unanimous vote they decided to land a few leagues outside of Belatona to take a short break. Arya went with her dragon to go relive herself and Brom went to go find water.

_I still can't believe Oromis and Glaedr are really gone. It's not just a bad dream._

_Oh little one. I miss them to, many people do, and you do not have to mourn by yourself. I am here for you. And if it was all just a dream then it wouldn't be all bad. Your father is alive, and both he and Arya are Dragon Riders. _

_You are right thank you Saphira._

_Don't you know I am always right?_

_Of course you are Saphira, of course you are._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_**A preview for tomorrow.**_

"_Father?" Ariel asked cautiously._

"_Yes it's me my daughter."_

"_It's really you?"_

"_Yes it is really m-oomph!" He said as his daughter Tackle/hugged him._

**A/N**

**Well did you like it? I know it is short but I have to get my beauty sleep. :) I will try really hard to update tomorrow. I mean REALLY hard. Kay? Leave a review and I will give you one of my semi-famous peanut butter cookies virtual version. Hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Findings

**Here it is! Here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks Restrained Freedom for Betaing this!**

**I don't own Eragon or Gollum's song.**

_He wandered through a long abandoned city looking from abandoned shop to abandoned shop, till something caught his eye. It was a little girl who looked to be not much past five. She looked him strait in the eye before she started singing._

Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home

And with that she disappeared back into the shadows.

Murtagh awoke with a start. _Where is home_? He thought

_Little one, are you alright?_

_Yes I am fine, just a weird dream. Where are we? How long was I asleep?_

_We are about 5 leagues from Belatona and you were asleep for about an hour. Murtagh, what are we going to do about the Dwarves and Elves? You know what I speak of._

I do not know Thorn, I do not know. Hopefully they will accept our apology. The elves may be more understanding then the dwarves. The elves know I did not kill Oromis willingly. They know that I was controlled by Galbatorix. Hopefully. They flew for a few more minutes in silence. Suddenly Thorn dove strait down. _Thorn! Wha- oh._

X-X-X-X-X-X

She heard noises as she walked. There was a loud thumping sound that hurt her ears. Then she could hear something that sounded like running water but slightly different. And lastly she heard the rustle of bushes. The first thing she actually saw though shocked her. It was a baby dragon! It was a blue-green color and it ran right up to her! Next a man who looked to be in his early fifties stepped out of the bushes. "Father?" Ariel asked cautiously.

"Yes it's me my daughter."

"It's really you?"

"Yes it is really m-oomph!" he said as his daughter tackle-hugged him.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is my new dragon Medousa. She hatched for me not a week ago."

"And where is my legendary brother?"

"It was agreed that you will not meet either of them for some time," he said.

"Either of them" There are two?" Ariel asked

"Yes, Murtagh the red rider is your half brother. His father was Morzan unfortunately. Since you can not see your brothers now, you must get to the Varden. They are at Feinster right now. When you get there request to speak with Nasuada, and tell her I sent you. You will stay with Angela the Herbalist; she is a friend of mine. Do you know how to get there?"

"I think, if not, I have a map. Thank you for everything father," she said.

"Stay safe, and do not go near that clearing up ahead," he said as she started walking away.

_So what do you think Medousa? Do you think she will be safe?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eragon was in the middle of talking with Saphira when he saw Thorn dive strait down towards then at an alarming rate. They landed not ten feet away from where Eragon and Saphira where standing.

"Hello Eragon," Murtagh said as he jumped down off Thorns back.

"Murtagh, I take it you are now free from Galbatorix and his control?" he asked.

"Yes, we are finally and here to stay. We also brought many things, Eldunari, swords and such," Murtagh said.

"Good, good, may I see them?" he asked curiosity getting the better of them.

"I took ten Eldunari. Two of them are extremely important," Murtagh said as he pulled out a huge white Eldunari.

"Is that what I think it is? Is that Bid'daum's Eldunari?" Eragon asked in shock. Murtagh didn't answer for a while he just had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! I can't believe I stole it from right under Galbatorix's nose," he said sounding very accomplished. "And I think someone is looking for this," he said pulling out Undibtr from another saddlebag as Brom appeared.

"My sword! I thought it was lost forever when Morzan stole it!" Brom exclaimed.

"And here I am, his son returning what should have never been stolen."

Brom quickly grabbed it from Murtagh's hands. He grabbed the sheath with one hand and the hilt with another. With a mighty pull Undibtr saw fresh air for the first time in one-hundred years. If the sword would have been a human it would have been jumping for joy. It was reunited with the one it was crafted for. It shown like a thousand stars on the darkest of nights. If it was physically possibly Brom's smile would have reached from ear to ear.

"What is this all about?" Arya asked appearing out of the woods with Evandar loyally by her side.


	13. Chapter 13 the walk

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in **_**ages**_! **I hope you like it though. And to my Betas thank you!**

**I don't own the Inheritance cycle**

She walked along the quiet path through the forest. A little stream gurgled its way along while a fish jumped out of it and snatched a bug out of the air. Ariel had left her father a few hours ago and had been walking since. She was highly disappointed that her father wouldn't allow her to see her brot... -well brother_s _now-, but she understood. If she was allowed to see Eragon, it would be yet another burden on his already burdened mind. He would make himself watch over her and try to keep her safe. And Murtagh, her half brother, and well it was just too early to tell what his reaction would be. Plus, he just freed himself from Galbatorix and was probably very stressed. She was kind of distraught about this whole situation. The man that she thought was her father for nineteen years suddenly turned out to be her uncle. She had two brothers, who were both dragon riders. Her real father was a dragon rider, again, and he also created the Varden single-handedly. And not to mention her mother was the legendary Black Hand and married Morzan, the first and last Forsworn, then betrayed him and conceived her and Eragon. What she had thought about her family for nineteen years had been thrown out in an instant with a few words. _Humph, I really need to stop dwelling on this….._ She thought. _And I really need a horse in the next town I stop at. I should have thought of that before I left. Gah! I can't believe that I didn't. Oh wait, there are no towns in-between Belatona and Feinster! Hellsfire! Why am I so stupid?  
_  
By now Ariel was almost to the butte about halfway in between the two cities. Unfortunately though, it was getting dark. She needed to find shelter soon or else she would be in trouble. Up ahead she saw an old tree that had fallen down. It would work – she reached it in a matter of seconds. She walked around it and made sure there was nothing dangerous around it and started getting her bedroll out. After she got it set under the fallen tree and rolled out, she started making a fire. It was slow getting it to start, but she eventually got the flame burning. She had some dried meat out of her pack for dinner. After making sure the fire had enough wood to burn and provide heat through the night, she went and got into her bedroll. She laid her sword by her side and drifted into sleep…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the morning Ariel got up, got packed and made sure the fire was out with a quick swig of water. After eating a quick breakfast, she was off. She made good time – she was already to the butte by the time the sun was three fingers high in the sky. The forest had now turned into grasslands. She had greatly enjoyed the forest, but now all the grass was bugging her. Whenever she would brush up against it, the grass would scrape her skin and make her legs itch. She tried to stick to the few game trails there were, but it was a fruitless thing to attempt. There was not much wildlife in this part of the land, at least nothing large. She stopped for a second and pulled out her map to make sure she was going the right way. Once she put the map away she started walking again. Instead of going up the butte, she decided to skirt the edge of it. Thus she had to know exactly where she could stop going around the butte or else she would be off. She was around the butte by the time the sun was about eight fingers high in the sky. Luckily for Ariel, when she set her mind to it, she could really cover a lot of distance.

She may not have to set her mind to it now though. Oddly enough there was a horse standing by a puddle of water drinking. _Hmmm, that's strange. I wonder if it got lost. I better go see if it is alright._ She slowly started walking up to it, letting it know she was there. The horse's head shot up, its ears upright. Its ears quizzically went back to normal as soon as it saw her though. _Weird…_ she thought. Once she got closer, Ariel got more quizzical when the horse even let her rub its nose and pet it. Next she tried to get on it, but it wouldn't let her. Before she could figure out the dilemma, there was a whack to the back of her head. She tried to turn around to see who hit her, but it made her to dizzy. The last thing she saw was the horse's watery eyes staring straight into hers...


	14. Chapter 14 Suprises!

**Oh my gosh you guys I am SO SO SORRY! Time has just gotten away from me lately. Between the holidays and stress and a few other things it has just been so hectic. One of the main reasons was I was going through some family issues especially when it got closer to Christmas. If you really want to know what's been going on just PM me. I don't feel like telling my life story to random anonymous people (Such as anonymous reviewers and Authors I have not conversed with much. People like 1ciaser and Restrained Freedom are OK though.). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it. Writing is such a great reliever for emotional stress to. I may post a few things I wrote when I just needed some output for all my emotion. Here is Chapter 14 of Twin dragons!**

**I Don't Own IC or Harry Potter or any references I made in this chapter to things I don't own. **

Ariel woke up to the sound of men arguing. "Gah! I thought I told you not to hit her that hard Yarbog!" exclaimed a man.

"I'm sorry sir, tis my nature," replied Yarbog.

Ignoring what 'Yarbog' had said, the first man asked, "Carn, how long till she wakes?"

"She is already awake," replied whom Ariel guessed to be Carn. She heard footsteps coming towards her and the rustle of fabric as the tent flap was opened. A man with brown hair and a bushy brown beard came in.

"You gave us quite a scare there, ma'am," he said." We were afraid that that oaf Yarbog had hit you too hard. How do you fare? Do you feel alright? No headache or anything?"

"I feel fine except for a slight headache," Ariel replied.

"Only time will heal that, I'm afraid," replied the man. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Ariel, uh _oh damn! What should I say? Ah hell with it I will just say the truth._ Ariel Selenasdaughter."

The man scowled as he thought, _No it can't be! But... what if she is_...?. "Just out of curiosity who is your father?" he asked after his pause.

"My father is Brax- I mean Brom," Ariel replied tentatively. She started to feel uneasy.

"Brom, as in the-old-man-who-is-a-rider Brom? Short brownish black hair with grey streaked through it and a small beard?"

"Y- yes."

"We need to report to the Varden Immediately," The man shouted orders to 'Carn' and 'Yarbog' before turning to Ariel again. "My name is Roran, and I am your cousin. We're leaving right now, and you need to come with us."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angela was sitting in a chair in her tent reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "No Sirius! You can't die!" she exclaimed "You're my favorite character!" Solembum cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" asked Angela. _Something interesting is about to happen in Nasuada's tent. You may want to see it._ "If you insist it is really worth my time." Angela said as she left her acid green tent towards Nasuada's cherry red tent. She arrived in a few minutes to find only a few people in the tent for a change. Only Roran, Nasuada, herself and one other woman, whom she had an irking suspicion on who she was.

"Angela this woman here, Ariel, she says her name is, has requested to see you; she says it is of utmost importance." Nasuada stated.

Angela nodded, saying, "And what is it you want, Ariel?"

"My father, I think you know him very well, told me to seek you out and to stay with you when I reached the Varden." Ariel said nervously. Angela for once had no idea what she was talking about, so she decided to search Ariel's mind. Angela's brother had taught her this trick many years ago as soon as he learned it in his training. He had unfortunately left their parents home in Kuasta at a very young age. The girl's mind had no barriers around it, if she was who she thought she was then Angela would have to teach her to guard her secrets. She gently went through her mind so Ariel would not know she was there. She found the memory of her father telling her to go to the Varden. To her surprise Ariel's father was Brom.

Angela now had all she needed. She announced "Very well, you may stay with me till your father, Brom, arrives back from the funeral. And possibly longer if he wishes it, I wouldn't mind having some human company once in a while."

"Well then I guess it is settled then." Nasuada said. "Ariel will stay with Angela till Ariel's father arrives back. Roran you are dismissed, thank you for bringing her in." Angela took Ariel and started her walk back to her acid green tent.

Ariel spoke up. "How did you know who my father was without asking me?"

Angela did not answer immediately "All will be explained in time, but I might as well give you the gist of it now. What I did back there was reading your mind. Many people that can do magic are able to do it. In a way they are expected to be able to do it. The only way you can prevent some one from reading your mind and going through your memories it to block your mind."

"And how would you do that?" asked Ariel.

"It is very simple really. Just, for example, sing a song in your head or recite a poem. You can also focus on images and a few other things." Angela explained.

"Sounds very simple." Ariel said.

"It really is the blocking part at least, unless you are going up against a powerful enemy. Now why don't you try it? If you don't I will set my brother on you." Angela stated.

Solembum suddenly chimed in, _And you do not want to see an angry Brom, trust me._

**Hope you liked it. **** Tell me what you think! And about Angela reading HP Its Angela and she is weird. This is just my way of expressing it. **


	15. Chapter 15 The funeral

**Well here it finally is, after 2 months (Sorry), but is the longest chapter so far and I'm proud of it. I hope you guys like it to.**

**I don't own**

The sight before them was eerily beautiful. The blue-green waters of Lake Isenstar shone very different form the red blood stain next to it. Gilead was demolished- gone nothing remained but blood and ashes. Next to red and blue stood the regal white of the Elvin encampment and between that and the blue-green waters of the lake lay the golden mass of Glaedr. Eragon could just barely make out the fleshy imprint of color against the mighty golden dragon that was his late master Oromis.

All this blood shed was created by Galbatorix, for one cause. There must me some way to attack him directly and not waste so many lives that did not need to be lost. _If only I had more power…_ thought Eragon.

_Little one, we will find a way, just trust me. Just remember the second part of Solembum's advice. "When your power seems insufficient, seek out the rock of Kuthian. Speak your name, and open the vault of souls." All will be fine little one, just don't loose hope. Love tends to die without hope, and with no love there is no hope. That's what Oromis-ebrithil would give you, a good long lecture for all your moping around these days,_ Saphira added with a touch of humor.

The majestic sapphire dragon descended upon the Elvin encampment in all her glory. The bright afternoon sun made her bright scales shine like a thousand stars. Earlier they had agreed that Murtagh and Thorn should stay hidden until they felt the time was right to show themselves. This was the start of many trials that the red rider would face. He needed to win the trust back that he had -unintentionally- shattered into a million tiny pieces. Nasuada had already accepted him, without the consent of the Varden, simply because she loved him. She had warned him though that it would not be easy to win back everyone else's trust and acceptance.

Eragon was jolted out of his brooding when Saphira's bulk landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Evandar and Medousa's landing, though less graceful were much softer than Saphira's. Eragon descended from Saphira soon followed by his father and Arya. They were greeted by Queen Islanzadi herself along with a few of her unrecognizable Elvin lords. Though she knew of the resurrection of Brom and the hatching of the twin dragons that still did not prepare her to be confronted by them all at once. After the initial shock she quickly regained her composure, spoke up and offered a proper greeting. They proceeded onto the command tent. Along the way they passed Glaedr's golden form. Sorrow welled up in Eragon. There was a persistent lump in his throat, and no mater how many times he swallowed, it refused to go away. The lump did not go away till the golden form was out of sight. Angry glares followed their movements to Islanzadi's tent. _Saphira…._ Eragon murmured quietly. _Why do their stares follow us?_

_I suspect it is because of what we did to the Menoa tree. Like the star sapphire is to the dwarves, the Menoa tree is to the elves._

_So because we had one little misunderstanding with Linnea in effect the Menoa tree, they all hate us now?_

_I would suspect so little one. _replied Saphira

The glares got longer and stronger the closer they got to the command tent. Brom gave them a questioning look.

_I also would suspect they blame us for our master's deaths. Since we were not there to help them, even though the Varden desperately needed us. Humph. You think they would rejoice for we brought two new riders, one their princess. Not to mention she slew the shade too. Funny little pointy ears. _

The little green dragon, Evandar trotted up beside Saphira. Medousa was sticking close to Brom though, wary of the strange new creatures. Once they had reached the command tent, they were able so finally speak privately. Islanzadi began the discussion saying "First and foremost, I want to congratulate you; my daughter, and you; Brom Elf-Friend, on becoming Riders. It is good to know that you two are Riders, and you have our backs. Secondly though, Eragon and Saphira may I ask why exactly you two chose to harm the Menoa tree?" At the mention of her name Saphira was able to find a comfortable spot outside and stick her head in.

_We found it necessary,'_ was all Saphira had to offer at the moment.

"And pray tell why was this necessary?" questioned one of the lords.

"It was necessary because I would not have my sword if we did not," replied Eragon. "For it is what we got from the Menoa tree that we were able to forge my sword, Brisingr." Eragon pulled the said sword out of the sheath and it burst into cerulean flame at the mention of its name. A few Elves gasped at the sight.

After discussing many more things Islanzadi cried over the commotion, "Enough! Our friends are tired and they need rest before the funeral at dawn." And with that they left the tent.

The sun was only four fingers high in the sky and planning on setting soon. Arya had stayed to talk with her mother about something unknown, while Eragon, Brom, Saphira and Medousa followed a silver-haired elf to a tent that had been offered to them. Eragon and Brom were forced to share tents on account of the low number of tents available. Eragon inspected the inside of the tent while Saphira and Medousa curled up outside. Eragon was shocked, even to the extent of horrified to find out that the tent have obviously belonged to his and his Father's late master.

It was still a few hours till the sun set so they would be able to get plenty of sleep before the funeral. Soon Eragon fell into his waking dreams quickly followed by Brom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They woke up a few hours before dawn, and proceeded down to the cooks' tent to eat a little bit before the funeral. Eragon's head throbbed for a reason unknown. He felt a headache coming on, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Perhaps it was because of all the sorrow surrounding him, or perhaps it could be something a simple of all the loud surrounding noise. After feasting on many fruits vegetable and even a loaf of warm bread, the father and son walked back to the tent that was offered to them. Eragon progressed to putting on his funeral attire which consisted of a sapphire tunic; black pants, a black cape and black shiny boots. Brom was dressed similarly with only his tunic was a gold color. With dragons in tow they started their walk to the lake.

They met up with Arya partway there, who was surprisingly wearing a full length emerald green dress. Evander stood next to her. His usual playful dragonic smile was gone and replaced with a sad face, as if he could sense all the sorrow. They continued their walk in utter silence, all immersed in their own thoughts either to themselves or to their respective partners. Finally they arrived at where the funeral was to take place next to Lake Isenstar. Hundreds of seats were set up for everyone to gather. A stage stood to the side of the mighty golden dragon. Giant, grey, menacing clouds loomed overhead, threatening to pour thousands of gallons of water out. Islanzadi walked up on the stage while the people took their seats. They followed Arya up front while all three dragons went over to the side.

Islanzadi spoke with sorrow in her voice: "Today we are all gathered here in remembrance of the mighty rider and dragon. They died fighting for what they believe in, and they never gave up. Let us have a moment of silence to remember them before we continue." She bowed her head as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Suddenly, a lone elf appeared from the distance and started humming softly. Soon other elves joined in, unanticipated by most of the elves, Murtagh and Thorn suddenly appeared and walked near to where they were gathered. Cries of shock and outrage went out. Arya tried in vain to quiet the crowd while the Red rider and dragon proceeded up to the elder deceased rider and dragon.

Murtagh got on one knee and bowed his head whilst Thorn bowed his neck and head. Saphira and Eragon got the signal and started their walk up their. They bowed in similar fashions. Tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks as he knelt next to his brother. Next Arya and Evander came up followed by Brom and Medousa. All four of then kneeling before the golden pair had a strong emotional connection for everyone. The four dragons reached their noses towards the golden Dragon with Oromis astride him. Suddenly, Glaedr's mind joined theirs from the Eldunari in Saphira's saddle bags. Sill continuing towards the golden pair, their noses touched Glaedr's hulking form at the same time. The gathered people were blinded as light shot from around the golden body rising up into the gray sky. As soon as the light hit the gray wall of clouds it bounced back down over the bodies. The surrounding elves who had recovered from the blinding light gasped in amazement and shock. The last riders of old had been encased in pure gold with flicks of sapphire, ruby, emerald and turquoise. Eragon gasped this was not at all like his Father's tomb had, no, it had literally encased the elder pair making a statute of where they once laid. They now rested inside, forever escaping the ravages of time. At this moment the rain started to fall, as if the whole world was grieving for their mighty loss. The four riders and dragons stood up and walked back, heads held low in anguish.

_How could the world be so cruel?_ thought Eragon. Why did his mentor have to be taken away when he needed him most? Why did Death have to take him at the most inopportune time? Eragon just couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away. He broke away from the group and started sprinting towards the nearest forest. Branches brushed passed him, occasionally scratching his face. The trees finally gave away to the lake. Halting to a stop and sinking to his knees, because they were the last place to fall. Gravel crunched behind him as Arya came after him. She wrapped him in her arms and tucked his head under her chin and started to rock back and forth, humming a soft lullaby from her childhood:

"_You're not alone,  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side,  
you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in..._

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late,  
this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say,  
when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change,  
nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..."_

Eragon sniffled trying to regain his dignity. "Arya, that was beautiful, thank you." Arya stood up holding a hand to Eragon to help him up. He grabbed it and stood up.

"Eragon, I just can't stand it anymore, my head tell me no but my heart says yes. I don't know who to listen to," said Arya finished in exasperation.

"Your heart knows what you want, but your head tries to reason it out and tell you not to. Listen to your heart," whispered Eragon. Then without hesitation, Arya pushed her body against his and her lips met his. Eragon almost didn't respond at first out of pure shock. His instincts soon kick in and he kisses her back. After what seemed like an hour they pulled away for breath.

"I'm sorry Eragon I just couldn't stand it anymore, I love you. I kept telling myself no. making excuses saying 'I'm too old for him' or 'I will just distract him from his rider-ly duties. Well now we both have rider-ly duties, so that doesn't matter anymore," rambled Arya. Eragon shushed her with another kiss while the rain pelted their faces.


	16. Chapter 16 Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry that it has been so long. I have decided to call it quits on this story. I'm sorry. I really just don't see the point of continuing this story seeing that ****Inheritance**** is coming out November 8****th****. Not to mention I have kinda gotten turned off this series for some reason. I am kinda slowly shifting to The Lord of the Rings. I don't know why it is just happening. I will still update ****Remember**** but that will come and go. Well thanks for sticking with me this whole time. If you want to know anything about what was gonna happen in this story just PM me. I'm just gonna stick to betaing and reading for Fan Fiction. So so so sorry to let you down. **

**Thanks,**

**Writer of the North**


	17. Chapter 17 outline

**On request here is my outline for what the rest of Twin dragons was supposed to look like.**

**16. Eragon and Co. travel back to the Varden and Murtagh has to deal with Dwarves and elves and all that drama. Also see what/how Ariel is doing. **

**17. Attack of dras-leona**

**18, Arya's confession of her love for Eragon. **

**19. Elain birth, celebration mainly fluff- filler. **

**20. Eragon and Co. travel to Kuasta. Kuasta is willing to help the Varden after a little persuasion. Eragon finds vault of souls.**

**21. Eragon opens vault. He finds Eldunari of all the Forsworn's dragons and he gets help from Selena, Bid'Duam and a few other ancient dragons. **

**22. Eragon comes out of vault and talks rest of chapter to various people. **

**23. Eragon and Co. travel back to Varden. Right then Varden gets attacked by Empire. **

**24. The Elves join the Varden and Eragon and Arya tell Islanzadi their Big news. **

**25. Ariel revealed to Eragon and Murtagh. Evander and Saphira **_**special **_** things happen. **

**26. Eve of battle**

**27. Battle**

**28. Battle**

**29. Aftermath**

**30. Insight into vroengaurd. Eragon and Arya depart Alagaesia for Vroengaurd.**


End file.
